


Katherine AU

by mikeellee



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde is the last dragon rider on the planet. An ability that many would like to have no matter what. So, in an attempt to keep her safe. Kitty is sent to the evil necromancer who vows to protect her. Kitty is not impressed with this man at all and the necromancer vows to fix this.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: So, I was talking about this book called Heloisa, a Brazilian book, where the MC is the bastard daughter of this nobleman who loves the MC´s mother more than his own wife, anyway, on his death bed the man asked for the daughter to be accepted by the family. Anyway, this plot makes me think in a nice plot for Kitty. I´ll take some liberties here. Maria Quitéria is a real-life woman who dressed up as a man and fights in the Brazilian independence wars.

The buggy is not what the man had in mind, however, people were expecting a fancy carriage to cross the bridge guided by fanciest driver money can buy. The buggy smells like cabbage and carrots and the crown let the buggy pass without a second thought, after all, any minute now the carriage with the last Dragon rider will travel to this same bridge.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the buggy leaves the crown, the man smokes his cigar and speaks to the cabbage and carrots on the buggy in a dry tone “it´s clear now, princess” and the vegetables turned into a petite princess wearing a crown on her and a sad smile adorning her round face. Katherine Anne Pryde is not having a good day.

“I take that´s a normal day for you, Logan” Kitty joked now sitting next to the man as the buggy morphs into a carriage, not a fancy one, but fast enough to head to their destination. “Saving princesses is not my fort, Kitten, but, I couldn´t let you, of all the people, suffer  from their greedy” Logan explained and Kitty now offers a sardonic smile “Oh, and giving me to the necromancer is safer”

Logan takes a deep breath often explaining the planning to Kitty and the other X-men make him doubt himself. The plan is not perfect or lovely, but,  Kitty will be safer and Logan knows this as Kurt owns him a HUGE favour.

“The other option is the Maximoff and as much Wanda would love to see you” begins Logan with a warning tone in his voice “Genosha is facing a civil war, well, a silent civil war among the royals. Pietro, Wanda and Lorna are ready to overthrow Magneto any minute and your presence there can be a problem...you can be a problem. And since they know the Necromancer ...if you die, they can bring you back, no regards to your life”

Kitty closes her eyes and absorbed the words. She can´t whine about the situation. She´s a woman now. She´s the last of her kind.

“I´m the last dragon rider, how can I be sure that man won´t...try to use me?” Kitty asked in a neutral tone.

“Because he does not need dragons….he can be one any minute” Logan offers this as compensation or as assurance. Kitty only frowns at that.  Her royal blue dress has the image of a dragon and the woman is silently planning her next move. “You´ll be with him until the mess is all clear, the X-men are fighting for you, NO, you won´t join us” Logan speaks before she could interject “you´re the last dragon rider, we´ll get your homeland and expel those traitors. I promise you this. In the meantime, you´ll stay with the necromancer”

“For my own safety,” Kitty speaks calmly. Tales of Mulan or Maria Quitéria dance in her mind, yet, Kitty has no military background. “Does he have a name?”

“Several actually, but, you can call him ...Kurt”

Arriving on the old house with grey fences a woman with dark skin and white hair great them, she´s using an umbrella, but, smiles kindly to Logan and the new guest.

“Hello, Logan” she speaks in a more comforting tone. They know each other. The man makes the introduction and Kitty bows her head in a signal of respect. The woman blinks and waves off the formalities. “Hey, no need to be so formal, dragon rider, my name is Ororo Monroe or as some call me Bloodstorm” she smiled showing her fangs.

Kitty heard tales about vampires. She trusts Logan and if Ororo and he are friends...then she has no reason to feel fear(well, he´s also friends with the evil necromancer)

“Nice to meet, even in such situation, my name is Katherine Anne Pryde, I´ll be here for some time” Kitty replied wanting to at least make a friend in this place while she does wait for the end of the war. Ororo smiles in a soothing way and Kitty feels secure.

“I heard what happened, I´m really sorry, I can say this, Logan here will fight for you and he´s a real soldier, never lost a battle and did defeat many foes...only lose to me, but, that´s because I´m taller” she jokes and makes her case by standing closer of Logan and the height difference did make Kitty crack a smile.

Logan, normally, would complain. Not today.

“And where is Kurt?” Logan asked Ororo as the woman is pondering her answer. “Well, he would be here but...Hank and he are stuck…” whatever she was about to say is cut short when a cloud of brimstone makes its presence know. Kitty waves the bad smell way.

“Me and Hank finish the session sooner than what was expect” the necromancer wearing a scarlet cape look at Ororo, Logan and then Kitty. Kitty´s mind thinks that if she wasn´t a Dragon rider or older the sight of the necromancer would frighten her, instead, bored her terrible. She is more preoccupied to get rid of that smell.

(A necromancer has nothing compared to the dragon of red eyes. A creature delivered by God itself or maybe Satan. And only Kitty can reach to him, only Kitty can rider can be one with the dragon)

A bemused expression on her part warrants a perplexed one by the necromancer. “Oh, you must be the dragon rider” his smile has fangs, but, how can this impress Kitty when she sees Lockheed in his real form eat every day? The man tries to kiss her hand and she reluctantly agrees(rolling her eyes and muttering something about how cliche)

“Logan asked me a favour to keep you save until the war is over” Kurt starts and Kitty frowns at him “then I would prefer to stay safer even after the war” Kurt smiles again and she continues “you seem to be the type of man that explores loopholes”

“Indeed I do, but, Mein Prinzessin, I have no desire to hurt such cute princess,” Kurt said in a flamboyant tone and Kitty is still not impressed. “Thank you, and you can stop the act now, I trust Logan and if he said my best chance is to be here with you, I´ll be here” she now looks bored at him. The message was sent and Kurt only blinks at her, people usually have a strong reaction once meeting him.

Fear or love.

“Well, you must be tired of your travel, Ororo can show your room” Kurt speaks still gazing at her eyes. He even calls one of his zombies' servants to get a reaction of her, fear or love, nothing.

Wait, is she bemused with me? ...why? Is just dragons, for HIM´s sake.

Logan is uncomfortable with the zombies. Ororo is not happy either and Kitty is not in the intense stare game ever until she smiles and speaks with a smile “you blink, I win” and Kurt is speechless at that.

And Ororo leads Kitty to her room, once Kurt speaks he wants to talk with Logan, the man thought Kurt wanted to know about the war and a faint hope blossom in his heart that maybe the necromancer would join for free.

“Who is she? Really? How is she not impressed by me? Logan...what have you told her?” Logan only sighs, of course, if the X-men don´t have the money...no necromancer.

“She the princess of Avalon. I told you, she´s the dragon rider” Logan explains what should be fact by now.

“Is she married? Avalon likes to marry people earlier on” Kurt mentioned and Logan is tempted to lie, but, lying to him is never wise “No, she´s not married and no, she ´s not impressed with you. She saw more than what you can imagine.”

The smile on his face is not comforting.

“Really? Then I can be more amazing than her dragons” Kurt noticing his stares “Oh, relax, I´ll behave, I like to pay my favours” Kurt promised. Logan wants to say Goodbye to Kitty, but, thought this is better. No need to make this even more difficult.

Now, Logan is gone. And Kurt is left wondering what to do with his new guest. Such a cute and interesting dragon rider.


	2. part 2

  


N/A: Ok, I want to confess here. Kitty is not based on Danny(Game of Thrones) but I can see some similarities here. It was an accident.

Living with a necromancer is not how Kitty was picturing, then again, she´s not his prisoner. Not in the technical sense. Kitty often prays for the conflict to be over and prays for the X-men to be alive and well. Sometimes, she ponders about her motivations and asking guidance for Zaorva for such path.

Maybe, she thought privately with the Godness in her mind, if I had stayed in my small island and closes my eyes...this wouldn´t happen.

But….it wouldn´t be you if you did that.

“Didn´t anyone told you is rude to spy on people praying?” Kitty asked not turning her back. She can feel when he´s near.

“I know, but, you're so focused, for a moment, I thought you were trying to cast a spell” Kurt replied and once Kitty rose from the floor, the man enters in her chambers, amused that Kitty is giving him such glare.

“Is also rude to be entering in a woman´s chambers like that” speaks letting her mouth twist in upside smile. And as programmed, a dragon flies by, a purple one, looking at Kurt as if he can roost the man.

People have only two reactions once seeing Kurt. Fear or love. Fear can be in many varieties and the same goes with love, however, Kitty has one emotion now. Indecision as if ...she is planning on burning him.

It wouldn´t work, of course, but still, Kurt has to admit it has been centuries since anyone gives a gaze like that.

As the dragon is safely on her shoulder the bemused expression returns. Now, Kurt is curious.

“I came here to see how you are, you missed your meal” Kurt explained and now Kitty is surprised. “I forget about...oh, I´m sorry, I was praying and speaking with Zaorva” Kurt did shiver a little at the mention of such deity´s name “and I lost track of the time”

Kurt did take pity of such a statement and give more news regards the fight. Turns out the X-men are doing alright, the campaign is progressing alright. Kitty gives a sincere smile and praises Zaorva.

“I´m sorry for lost the meal, but, please, don´t enter in this room without my consent” Kitty speaks and Kurt likes how she gives orders around him. Normally, even the woman who he brings home(the few ones who are brave or dumb enough for that) are very meek in front of him.

“I apologise greatly for this mistake” Kurt speaks amused and the dragon has his golden eyes narrowing at him “would like to eat with me?”

_________________________________________________________________________

Ororo just return from her mission. The necromancer may be a friend but he´s still her boss and ask for Bloodstorm to check a rumour, to her great joy, said rumour was a lie and she punished the responsible for that. She did fix her face as she enters in the great dinner room. Hank is there to greet her as always.

“Hello, my love” Ororo speaks in a nicer tone. Finally, that mission is over and she can relax “did Kurt blow something up?” is a joke but it has a bit of seriousness too.

“I think Kurt is a bit smitten by the dragon rider and wants to impress her” Hank explained and Ororo shakes her head “does he knows she wants to conquer 3 of the 7 kingdoms?”  Hank shares the same look at Ororo “we are talking with the worst detective ever, of course, he is not putting 1 and 1 together”

“So, he´s not even curious to know about the princess the people of Avalon whisper and wait for?” Ororo asked crossing her arms.

“Bold of you to assume Kurt even know that those 3 kingdoms use to belong to Avalon and it was split by a powerful empire back then and the 3 kingdoms are a political hostage in this new formation.” Hank explained and Ororo can say safely he likes history “Avalon is the only or one of the few countries with a matriarchal system and it was defeat by a greedy man who wanted to erased Avalon and its culture”

“Until...Kitten arrives” Ororo finishes having an admiration for Kitty. Her dream to unite the 3 kingdoms to its original motherland Avalon is a nice dream, however, dreams sometimes can be only dreams.“Kurt is really the worst detective in the world”

“Yes, he is” Hank answers for her.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Do you eat with your zombies?” Kitty asked remembering watching some of his zombies lurking around and doing the chores.

“No, that would be silly, do you want with your dragons?” Kurt counter asked and Kitty nods “yes, of course, I´m the one with the dragons ...why I wouldn´t eat with them?”

Kurt stops and looks at her. She´s not joking as the dragon look directly at Kurt. Well, he can´t judge much.

“Oh, don´t judge me, dragons can be more polite than humans” Kitty speaks freely as she pets the dragon, Lockheed (that´s the name she uses) and looks back to Kurt.

“Well, I hope to be a better companion than a dragon” Kurt speaks in good humour and Kitty smiles mischievously.

They eat as one of his human servants(Kurt noticed how the human was afraid of the dragon and Kitty and ...why?) serve the food and leaves in a hurry.

“So, how long do you reckon I may be here?” Kitty asked politely and offering a plate to Lockheed, who in turn, does not need any plate.  The purple dragon is eating the fruits that are twice his size. Kurt watches as his mouth morphs to be able to chew the food.

Am I competing with a dragon?

“Asking the immortal necromancer advice regards war?” Kurt asked amused. “Only if is free…” Kitty replied gazing into his eyes.

“Well, the enemy may have the stealthy advance. The Skrulls can be anyone, however, they have to face the X-men who once defeated Satan, and no...that´s not a euphemism to me” Kurt then explains the strength and weakness of each side in such eerie detail that Kitty wonders if Kurt did fight with them at some point.

“Overall, the X-men have 95% of chances of winning” Kurt stated “then I shall pray for the 5% to not happen”

“Praying is a futile thing to do” Kurt states and Kitty send him a glare, too mischievous and mysterious(oh, people never dare to have secrets from him. How interesting) “look at Cerulium for example, praying for their heroine to set them free to the 7 kingdoms formation” Kurt speaks in such disdain tone.

“Cerulium, Morgana and Celesta all used to be united with Avalon ...until it was conquered and tried to strip away from their culture and roots” Kitty speaks a bit stronger than intended “ and inquisitions were made, racial cleaning was created to erase the traces of Avalon, yet, it still alive as the first day and the said heroine will unite them together once again”

Kurt blinks not understanding why she's so passionate. She's from Avalon, but, they don't have the resources to do such feature, even if the X-men helps them(which is unlikely as the X-men can't face the 7 kingdoms and they don't have the money to pay Kurt to do so)

“It will be a difficult task” Kurt starts to speak but Kitty interrupts him “but it can and will be done” she looks so fiercely at him and for a moment...Kurt was sure she´s a dragon too.

“Well, if you insist” Kurt drinks his wine. Remembering the words of his student. You look so much like a villain drinking wine like that. “ you think your heroine can do such a task?”

“Yes, I believe I can. it's poetic justice, a man split Avalon apart and a woman will unity them, pass me the wine?’’

Kurt is processing what he just heard. Woman achieve power in several forms and ways, but, being a conquer and unity kingdoms? That's new for him.

You're interesting. I think you pique my interest, Katzchen.


	3. part 3

N/A: Jelly Game!

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling @discordsworld @look-ma-no-hands336

<https://br.pinterest.com/pin/424605071099827795/>

The Dawn cracks on the window on her brightly, contrasting the good mood with the zombies working outside, silently as possible(only the sound of them moving heavy things can be heard) and Kitty is reading a book. Trying the best she can to focus on the page.

Bloodstorm gave a few happy news regards the X-men. The Skrulls are in a less number now and slowly stepping back, however, the damage they left is too much for Kitty to return. The woman suggested Kitty stay here for a while.

* * *

 

“The enemies are seeking you…” the woman now shows her fangs with a blood stain on the left fang  “They tried to take you but...well, I certainly didn´t let that happen”

“Thank you, Ororo” Kitty feels gratitude even nothing else, she does not like people fighting her war, but, she´s happy to receive any help at the moment.

“Any time, Kitten” The woman then takes her to leave. A vampire and the sun are never a good combination. Bloodstorm put her glasses and is ready to hide from the sun.

Kitty did pray for Zaorva to the war to end. She prays to not be corrupted by greedy and to fulfil her dream.

“Are you prepare to share blood if necessary?”

“Yes, my lady. I´m” Kitty replied honestly and Zaorva does not offer a reply, as if, is no required at moment. The conviction is sealed by iron(and blood). Avalon will be united once again.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kitty was walking among the necromancer´s house. She can walk freely(not so freely, some of the floors are forbeden and Kitty does not need to be told twice to not enter there) as Lockheed and his brothers are back to his realm.

Aside from what people think, dragons are not her slaves. And Kitty can defend herself if not, she can summon them.

The woman was thinking of going to read again. The man did conquer many cities and countries, she can take indirect tips. That´s was her initial plan until she saw Kurt with a purple dressed lady. Kitty looks at her outfit for a moment and a flash of recognition spread into her mind.

She snaps her fingers a bit loudly(a childish habit she never gets over) as she knows the woman in question is from the Pheonix´s cult. A Shiar.

Kitty was ready to leave them be, after all, what this man does on his own is his own business. Somehow, he senses her and waves to Kitty to meet the Shiar woman.

The woman looks at Kitty in the same recognition. Oh, her fame spread even to other planets?

“You´re the dragon rider!” the woman introduces herself as Cerise from Excalibur “You´re ...a legend”

Kitty smiles politely at this. She does not think of herself as a legend, at least, not now.

“Cerise and I will be going out” His tone seductive and teasing, not directly to Cerise, as he asks Cerise to talk with Hank about the remaining object Excalibur was needing. A coup of doom. “She´s pretty”

Kitty didn´t show any emotion. Well, she tries, but, in the end, the woman giggles at his reaction. At his words.

(Oh, if he had met her earlier this game would render her to tears. Now, she laughs)

“She´s really beautiful” Kitty answers nodding her head as Kurt makes more room to his story. He´s a very desirable man and Kitty agrees. “You have a nice cheekbone, women love men with a nice cheekbone”

Kurt blinks and Kitty smiles radiantly.

“I´ll plan to have fun” Kitty have to take props for him to not outright saying ‘’she´s prettier than you and I´ll have sex’’  she waves her finger to him gesturing his face to come closer as she whispers “then wear a condom” and blink at him.

“Aren´t you...bother by that?” Kurt asked as the woman walks away waving friendly at him. The man notices how her dress has the same colour as his fur.

Kitty is amused now.

Kurt is very intrigued.

Cerise is happy to finish her mission in time.


	4. part 4

N/A: How to unite a kingdom? Good question, I think Kitty will have to show to the current leaders of those part of Avalon she means business. The war of the first chapter is over and now Kitty is ready to kick some ass.

[What she is wearing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lunss.com%2Fgallery%2Froyal-blue-long-sleeve-gold-appliqued-slit-prom-dress-1588.html&t=NDRhNjdiMzA4NTI4MmE5MmJhZjFlNDUxMmZlMjVjNmI5YWY0MWFjNixKc2U0M3Vjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183364134111%2Fkatherine-au-part4&m=1)  And yes, for the sake of argument, the dress is protected by magic.

The visiouts Ait is an island conquered by the family Atmes, the same family who resides in Ceruleum, taking that piece of land as their and proclaiming the wealth of the land as their own, The visiouts Ait is an island who serves as strategic military point and is often used by the Atmes as a symbol of their military prowess.

Today, however, Atmes can´t look at their symbol with proud as the unthinkable happened. The Visiouts Ait is being conquered…by the dragon rider. 4 dragons as big as the eys can see hide the sunlight by their very presence.

“By the glory of Ceruleum, by the glory of Atmes” the commander speaks in a booming to the soldiers as the catapult is ready to kill the 4 dragons, rocks enhanced with spells as deadly as it can be imagined cable to decimate a city are being thrown at the dragons, however, the rock only phases through the dragon.

The rock only serves to indicate where the dragon needs to attack. A huge purple dragon set fire on the people who are near the catapult. Everything and everyone was burned and the woman tsk loudly and heads to the castle screaming for her dragons to prevent anyone to leave until this is set.

No ships leave and no marine force dares to intervene as Dragons are a force to be reckoned. The navy force is leaving, for once, not caring if they look like a coward. Ceruleum can think straight later. Their other allies such as Morgana and Celeste can help(their leader can think of something else) the navy does not want to die.

The leader of the island serves under the Atmes names and often than not is considered a link to the royal family, hence why Kitty Pryde is here.  Lockheed is, for the lack of better term, parked on the castle´s gate where the leader is. 100 guards are surrounding him. That didn´t impress Kitty at all.

“I´m here to end this madness!” Kitty speaks in a calm tone as the man appears losing his last bit of sanity. “Surrender the island to me now, if you care for the sake of your people stop this now”

“You´re the Avalon´s bitch?! Wanting to cause chaos to 7 kingdoms. Fuck you, whore, I won´t let you win, you and that abomination called Avalon” and then ordered his men to shoot at Kitty. The spells phase through Kitty as if it was nothing. Lockheed´s head rose and blow air strong enough to spread the man away from Kitty, leaving the formation of 100 men unbalanced and the leader without protection.

“Yes, I´m the Avalon´s bitch and this bitch came here with 4 dragons and I didn´t come here to play, I came here to slay” she speaks as the man is on his knee “surrender the island to me,now, either way, I will win the big question is what will happen to you?”

At the end of the day, the island burned the flag of Atmes and a message was delivered to them. Avalon will be united, no matter what.

Kitty is now on the castle, the guards have no problem in serve a woman who walks with dragons. Her first order is to help the ones injured, her party is not totally innocent on the body count but she can at least prime herself for the numbers being low.

“The X-men would be proud” a voice makes it knows as Kitty is looking at some documents in her new temporary room “you are set to unite Avalon, the first mutant land in history, which make her division even more ironic” Kurt states amused until he stops and looks at her flatter.

“I didn´t follow your advice, I don´t want to strip away the resources of those peoples. They live here. My presence here is to send a message. The Atmes´s rule will come to a stop for good” then she noticed what he was looking and rolls her eyes amused “you are not the owner of the colour blue”

“I know, but, you tend to use that colour a lot” Kurt replied smiling now as sitting next to her. “It has a symbology here” Kitty explained kindly “anyway, why are you here?”

“I have nothing to do and I miss you” Kurt states as Kitty rests her face on her right hand “so romantic”

“I try, so, now that you win, for tonight, what you´ll do?” Kurt asked as Kitty chuckles “I was thinking of celebrating my victory, there´s a low number of injuries, for the civilians, and I think I deserve to have a break, now, what you suggest? If you ask nicely I may listen”

“How nice do you want me to ask?” Kurt counter asked and Kitty only offers a small smile.


	5. part 5

N/A: A cool idea make an evil wizard fall for you and he´ll be on your side ...Katherine likes to gamble.

Morgana is a kingdom that was conquered thanks to an unfair battle or maybe the opponent was way more prominent in battle than Morgana or maybe it was leadership, in that time, who saw more profitable to ally with the seven kingdoms than stay with Avalon. Whatever it was, Morgana falls from Avalon and the royals who rule the place would like to stay in such fashion for a longer time.

Of course, Ceruleum falls and now it belongs to the Avalon Bitch, as the opposition loves to call her, the dragon rider, and the Royals won´t let Morgana fall. The Wells aren´t having a swell day.

"We have to do something...that Avalon Bitch will take what is ours" the Queen demands angrily as the King is paying more attention to his exotic birds. The woman narrows her eyes at the man, an arranged marriage not always work, especially if is among cousins.

The Royal adviser is pondering all the visualizing all the possibilities and what their defences can do against Dragons? Well, there´s one way but the Queen won´t like it.

"We could ask for his help...The Necromancer" those words make the silence rule over the room with only the exotic bird making noises. In the end, they did go to the Necromancer beg for help. The Queen is furious but concealing her anger as the best she can, the King is not really caring.

"I want that Bitch dead" that is the Queen in her most poison way as leading with the Necromancer is better to be on your best behaviour.

"I heard you, and I´m very expensive... and I may know why you care what a woman and her dragons do?" Kurt can´t help by asking in a cynical tone.

"She´ll take our lands, our power and I must stop her, I mean, you must stop her" The Queen replied her and Kurt nods.

"Ok, I´ll stop her" Kurt agrees and the Queen smiles pleased and Kurt can say she´s the ugliest woman he saw in his entire life, not by looks but by everything else.

_________________________________________________________________________  
Kitty is in her temporary home, planning the next campain, Jia Jang and Karma are on her room as more of the New Mutants are preparing and giving suggestion on the next move.

The plan is finally being formed and that both parties agree as the Necromancer shows up smiling as the New Mutant are terrified of him. Kitty calms the confusion. It´s safer to say no one really appreciates Kitty talking with the Necromancer.

"Kitty, he´s dangerous" Karma speaks up and if Magik was here she wouldn´t be so kind to only speak this.

"Karma, thank you for being so concern with me, I know about his past" Kitty explained "But I trust him" then she asks directly to Kurt with a tired expression(she sighs and gazes back at him) "who wants to me this time?"

"The ugliest Queen I ever have seen, not only on looks but on the inside as well"

 


	6. part 6

N/A: Uhm, things happen. Foreshadow for the final part where the reason for this au is foreshadowing, I think.

 @sailorstar9 @djinmer4 @discordsworld @dannybagpipesarecalling @look-ma-no-hands336

[Kitty´s dress](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/112167846952381994/)

There are many people who want to see Avalon in the status quo, or to be precise, the way the 7 kingdoms want. The creation of such union was to make a power continent to subjugate the others continents, in reality, they wish to be as powerful as Wakanda and are no near close of reaching their power in any level.

 

* * *

 

Excluding Genosha, who is facing an internal political crisis, all the 6 kingdoms are facing a mortal enemy, the dragon rider. The initial plan was to give the chance for the Kree to invade and kill Avalon and the dragon rider, of course, the X-men butt in and it prevents Avalon to disappear.

 

“We need to do something” the people in this room, tight and oppressive, can speak in unison as paranoia is filling the room. “She has Ceruleam and Morgana united against us if we lose celesta...we will have 4 kingdoms and Genosha is talking about leaving the union...it would make then 3 kingdoms and how can we support ourselves? The economy is crumbling already”

 

“I take care of that” the only female in the room gains everyone´s attention, even though, she lost her land, the woman still carries a trust in her victory “I ask for the Necromancer to stop her” her husband ended up dying in the conquest not that the Queen is missing him, but, his death can be great to use as a leverage with other countries.

 

The name Necromancer is linked to one person, regardless of how many necromancers exist, only one is the powerful enough to stop dragons, and if the Queen asked for his help then the dragon rider is dead now.

 

Yet, one man makes a question failing to see the logic of her plan or the Necromancer “ Wait, if you ask for his help why you lost Morgana to the dragon rider?” the Queen frowns at the insolence of such question and explain in a condescending tone “the Necromancer wants to give her a sense of security and when she is at her most vulnerable the man will give us Avalon in a Golden plate”

 

Many cheers at that and the man´s doubt is not placated as the others wish or care for. Tonight, they celebrate with the certainty that Celesta is his as well the world.

 

Kitty is wearing her typical blue dress proudly as she has one last thing to do(no, that´s a lie, to unity a nation you need far more than just a flag) she needs to have Celesta back to the motherland and prefers to not drop blood unless is necessary. The New Mutants are giving the facts on Celesta and its military and political force, Yana confirms it was a mess, she also confirms that Kitty is being naive for trust in a man like Kurt Wagner.

 

She knows about his past or at least some of his past and understand why people are hesitant in trust such man, yet, all Kitty can do now is hope. If Kurt wanted to betray her it would have done ages ago.

 

“So, the Queen wants me dead? She has a name but I really don´t care” Kitty is pondering her choices and Kurt is gazing at her lovingly, especially at her lovely blue dress  “Elf, I told you, the dress has nothing to do with you, I wear to symbolize the union of Avalon”

 

“True, but, the Avalon´s blue is a soft one...you´re Always wearing a hue that resembles mine, I just want to make sure it is appreciated” Kurt states as Kitty rolls her eyes amused. “But back to the Queen is quite delusional thinking I did kill or plan to kill you” Kurt estates with a maniacal smile on his face “there´s far more concern in celebrating your death than prepare any defence. Let´s strike while they are too drunk to do anything” Kurt suggested and Kitty can say is a tempting offer, however, she won´t gain nothing on the long run by killing people. Her people don´t need to fear her.

 

“Killing them is an interesting idea, Kurt, but, I pass for now I need a plan” Kitty speaks as a matter of fact.

“I´m opposed to unnecessary killing as well,  I just don´t like how they speak in such vulgar terms about you”

“Oh, elf, I take that as flattery...they fear me” she has a smile now and Kurt can´t help by thinking it is the most beautiful smile ever.

“The Capital of Celesta is well guarded, but, the city-states aren´t...this could be a great wake up call as the capital needs the Money the city-states provide...” Kurt suggested in a sweet tone.

 

“I like that idea very much...but, I have to ask, what exactly is Celesta´s real economy,” she asked facing Kurt with closes eyes and the man scratches his neck and answers honestly “slaves”

 

“Oh my god” Kitty answers back and maybe she should kill them. She whistle and a big Lockheed shows up and offers her hand to Kurt “come with me” and Kurt could say once again that he can turn into a dragon but...free ride is a free ride.


	7. final chapter

[This is what Kitty is wearing on the first part](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834&q=elegant+and+medieval+royal+blue+dress&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjY2YPEwZHhAhVoKLkGHad3DJIQsAR6BAgJEAE&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=MezBAsmbN2UPEM:)

N/A: I don´t know how people really unite a kingdom...but, hey, Kitty is flying with dragons so...I have some excuse here.

 

Celesta is one richest kingdom, all thanks to a new method that is not seen with good eyes, as Celesta became the centre of slave marketing. The great 7 kingdom scuff at the notion of slavery, while, having the profit of such practice filling their economy. With the loss of two kingdoms to the dragon rider, Celesta can´t fall and it won't as they sure believe Kitty Pryde to be dead thanks to the Necromancer.

 

As celebration in regards their deceased enemy goes on, with booze and music, everyone was more focus on getting some entertainment than protect the borders, and thanks to the loud music and drunkard soldiers on patrol, a huge purple dragon makes his debut on the area without causing alarm, for now.

 

The Necromancer watches as Kitty looks bemused and a tad bit disgust with the party the leaders of this place are doing, she will use her dragon, but won´t let innocent blood to be dropped.

 

“The people, the workers, they live in the south of the city, I´ll take them out and them Lockheed can burn the leaders to the ground” Lockheed is not opposed to this idea nor Kurt. The Necromancer asked how she will take so many people in one night and where they would be relocated, after all, as much this may be awful this is their home.

 

Kitty offers a sardonic smile as she replies “I came prepared for this, the city of Dalgo is in dire need of new blood and slavery is 100% illegal, any worker there gets a decent salary, health care and rights” Kitty respond as they are in the city, how come no one noticed a giant purple dragon only indicates the stupidity of the leaders.

 

“You really are prepared, but, how to take them in one night?” Kurt asked thinking she would ask for a favour, yet, Kitty show him a device that makes his gold eyes widen “you have a teleporter machine?” it was a metallic sphere that can open a portal to any place in the world.

 

“It was a payment from one of my services before my campaign” Kitty explained to Kurt as the crown of being relocated closer. Kitty didn´t say more as the life free of such style, free from slavery it was enough. She's an Avalon, the same as all of them. The portal opens and the people were greeted by Dalgos with open arms, they don't want a slave, they want people and this group is more than welcome.

 

However, one of the less drunk guards notice the situation and alert the high order. In a few minutes, the guards are coming to stop the slaves, in their own words, to leave, too late as the last group already cross the portal. Now is a hoard of guards surrounder Kitty and Kurt.

 

“Oh, man” Kurt break the silence “it has been a while since I ever did that, but, hey, I can´t be so useless tonight” and Kurt changes into a dragon and soon the guards didn´t have a good night. The leaders were talking with the captain of the squad and suddenly, lost contact…

 

“What happened?” one of them asked but the answer finds him in the form of a dragon blue as the night sky and with gold eyes. The dragon let his fire free and burn half of the castle, in Kitty´s opinion the castle was ugly(anything built on slave´s blood should be destroyed)

 

“Kurt, we did take all the innocent out of the building” and the dragon smiles as the other part of the castle is now set ablaze. Lockheed is in his pocket side and watches the new dragon causing terror, a dragon of two legs? how odd.

 

By the end of the night, there's no government or people, only land that Kitty claimed to Avalon. She´ll have to work to repair the damages. One of her first order(aside from cutting slavery forever from this land) is to take Celesta out of the group of 7 kingdoms.

 

Kurt, still in his dragon´s form is getting pet gently as Kitty thank him for his help, her mission was successful and now Avalon is unity again.

 

“I'll work hard now to make damage control, but, Avalon is united once again” Kitty then asks “ I confess, you often mentioned you can turn into a dragon but I thought it was a lie” Kurt opens his eyes and gives a mockery offended glare “sorry, sorry, my bad, you´re the evil necromancer and can do anything” Kurt nods and Kitty softly add “except investigate, but, is ok, I still like you”

  
  


Epílogo:

[this is what Kitty is wearing](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834&q=elegant+and+medieval+royal+blue+dress&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjC7pLiwZHhAhXGFLkGHTftC1wQsAR6BAgJEAE&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=OedwUZuvkqhBsM:)   
  


Avalon is unity again as amends are being made and the 7 kingdoms are now just kingdoms. Kitty is helping the newborns to get familiar with Avalon, Lockheed´s babies take too much of his father and often follow Kitty around.  The Necromancer is a constant presence that some people are getting trouble to get used, while some just plain ignore him.

 

“Hi, Kurt, wanna meet Lockheed´s kids?” Kitty asked and the small ones look at Kurt in confusion “by the way, they think you are an odd dragon”

 

“I choose to take that as a compliment” Kurt respond looking at his surrounders “and now you conquest and unite Avalon, what you plan to do?”

 

“Right now, rest and you?” she asked amused now.

 

“I don´t know, stay here with you and try to see why you think dragons are better than necromancy” Kurt replied and his intentions are pretty crystal.

 

“Still the worse detective ever, but, I like you. You´re welcome to stay, you evil asshole, and no, you don´t need to change to a dragon, I like you the way you are. An evil asshole”

 

“You do know how to make a man to be wanted”

 

“Yeah, is one of my powers”


End file.
